


We've got to stop meeting like this

by kimdonghyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom, also jaehyun n ten r juniors and the others r seniors, i love ten and i love yuta and i love dying, idk why it didnt rly plan that part out, ig idk what to tag it as, ig this is in an american highschool, it doesnt matter, they could all be in the same grade too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: Jaehyun couldn't work up the courage to ask his crush to prom, so the next best thing is going with his dick of a best friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and edited this at 2am pls forgive my mistakes (feel free to tell me if there are any) also sorry if this is badly paced i got tired and rushed the ending

Jaehyun had decided that prom sucked.

 

You spend tons of money on clothes that you’ll only wear once to dance with some sweaty, smelly teenagers all cramped into one room to grind on each other while the chaperones watch in disgust. It’s even worse when both you and your best friend failed to a get dates and had to go together as a last resort.

 

Coincidentally, that’s how he found himself in Ten’s bedroom the day before prom, currently struggling with his bowtie in front of Ten’s mirror for a record of twenty minutes. Ten had won the battle with his bowtie in only five minutes, which Jaehyun still doesn’t believe, and is currently laying on his bed, giving Jaehyun the play by plays of their friend’s snapchats. 

 

“I can’t believe Dongmin finally asked Moonbin to be his date, those two have practically been dating all year.” Ten commented, clicking through his snapchat stories.

 

“Yeah, almost like someone else I know.” Jaehyun whispered, undoing his tie for the twelfth time in a row. 

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I don’t understand, why didn’t you just ask him to go with you?” Jaehyun groaned. Ten rolled his eyes at Jaehyun’s displeasure for the hundred and twenty seventh time today, he knows, he’s been counting. 

 

“Because he’s DJing the dance! Obviously I couldn’t ask him,” Ten sat up to make his point. “He has an important job and doesn’t have time for a date. Besides, he probably wouldn’t even want to go with me.”

 

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it.” 

 

Jaehyun was tired of Ten’s excuses for not asking Johnny to prom. The two had met last year, forced into some lab partner situation, and had practically been attached at the hip ever since. The two were so close that Jaehyun would’ve been worried about his status as Ten’s best friend if it hadn’t had been the non-stop, awkward flirting attempts coming from both parties. After about a year of cringeworthy flirting, Jaehyun was certain that one of them would’ve taken the initiative to ask the other to prom. Ten kept on using the DJing excuse, but Jaehyun was able to see through Ten and knew he was scared of being rejected by someone he cared a lot about, it was bestfriend thing.

 

“At least I have a reason why, what’s your excuse again?” Ten smirked. 

 

“He already has a date, dumbass!”

 

“He didn’t have one until yesterday and you know it! You chickened out just like I did.”

 

“Ah ha!” Jaehyun turned to point an accusatory finger at Ten. “That’s what I thought you liar!” Jaehyun knew Ten was bluffing, it was a bestfriend thing.

 

“That’s,” Ten paused for a second, knowing he just played himself, “That’s irrelevant right now. What’s really important is that instead of stepping up and asking Doyoung out, you watched him silently for two months waiting to ask, him like the creep you are.” Ten huffed out. “At least Johnny knows I exist.”

 

Jaehyun had to give him that one. It wasn’t like Doyong and him were complete strangers. Besides the occasional hello in the hallways, they’ve had a total of two interact. The first one was during Jaehyun’s freshmen year, when he was still young and in the prime of his puberty, pimples, gangly limbs, b.o, and all the other fun things most freshmen were sporting. The high school seemed enormous compared to his middle school and ten times more confusing. Jaehyun had his head down, face stuffed into his schedule, trying to make sense of the numbers he was reading when rammed into something solid and was flat on his ass in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!” a soft, startled voice called from above. Now, Jaehyun isn’t one for cliches, but he swore he was in heaven and the person extending his hand out to him was an angel. The aforementioned angel had soft brown hair and some of the largest eyes Jaehyun had seen. “Uh, are you okay?” The angel then knelt down next to him, checking his head for any type of injury.

 

“Yes! Thank you! Bye!” Jaehyun shot up and ran down the hall, the tips of his ears burning, not turning back until he rounded the corner. 

 

When Jaehyun finally found his class, five minutes late, he saw the same brown haired boy he ran into in the hallway. When the boy saw him, he gave Jaehyun a small smile. Jaehyun smiled at him back before going to sit the furthest away from the other that he possibly can, he could feel his ears burning once again. 

 

Of course, the second interaction hadn’t been any better.

 

It was Jaehyun’s sophomore year when it happened. Jaehyun had gone through the worst stages of puberty and with less pimples, a growth spurt, and a significant decline of b.o he made it onto the varsity basketball team with Ten. However, being the two youngest means they had to work twice as hard to maintain their spot on the team, which meant staying to practice after all the upperclassmen had headed off to the locker room. They were in the middle of running a drill when that angel voice that had haunted Jaehyun’s daydreams made itself heard again.

 

“Um, excuse me, have you seen Kun?” 

 

Jaehyun snapped his head towards the soft, beautiful voice, all coherent words leaving his head. Jaehyun had gone to almost every school choir concert just to hear that voice, but seeing him up close was different. Doyoung had dyed his hair to a bright shade of orange a few months ago, it left Jaehyun stunned with how gorgeous it made him look. 

 

“Uh,” was all Jaehyun was able to get out before he was on his ass once again, seeing black thanks to a basketball to the head.

 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” He heard Ten shout. 

 

He felt someone rush to his side, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. 

 

“Are you okay.” Jaehyun looked up to seeing to see Doyoung’s worried face. “It doesn’t hurt too bad, does it?” He guided Jaehyun to sit up, wanting to help him somehow, but not knowing what to do.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jaehyun grinned at the elder. “Geez, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.” 

 

There was a few good seconds before Doyoung bursted out laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I guess you’re right,” Doyoung chuckled, standing up, offering Jaehyun a hand.

 

Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand, “Maybe we should meet again, both of us on our feet next time, if you know what I mean?” What was that? Was that flirting? Was Jaehyun flirting?

 

“That would be nice,” Doyoung smiled at him, hand still in the younger’s while both of them were avoiding eye contact. 

 

Before either of them could get out a word, a voice interrupted them. “There you are Doyoung!” A boy had appeared at the entrance of the gym, waving at the duo.

 

“Oh, Kun, I was just looking for you,” Doyoung turned towards the door, dropping Jaehyun’s hand as he did so. “Where have you been?” Doyoung started walking to the door, but before he got more than two steps away he turned back to Jaehyun, concerned, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 

“That’s good,” Doyoung smiled shyly, “See you around?”

 

Jaehyun let a huge smile take over his face, making his eyes almost disappear, “Of course!”

 

“Great,” was the last thing Doyoung said before he turned back to Kun.

 

Jaehyun stared at the door, the warmth from Doyoung’s hand still in his.  
“Wow... that was gay.”

 

Jaehyun threw a basketball at Ten.

 

 

 

“Doyoung knows me,” Jaehyun retorts. “We aren’t great friends, but we know each other.”

 

“Making an ass out of yourself on multiple occasions doesn’t mean you know each other.” 

 

Jaehyun groaned in frustration, throwing his bowtie on the ground. “Whatever, it’s too late now.” Jaehyun turned towards his friend, “Does the no bowtie look work?” Jaehyun began modeling off his expensive, bowtie-less tux, choosing the most sexy poses he knows. Ten stood up and picked the bowtie off the ground and began tying it around his neck.

 

“Hurry up, we have to go meet Yuta and Hansol.” 

 

“Whatever you say, prom date.”

 

 

 

“I still don’t understand how Doyoung managed to get a hot piece of ass like Taeyong.”

 

“Yuta, please shut up.” Jaehyun sighed, his hand went up to rub the growing pain in his head.

 

“I’m not saying that like Doyoung isn’t hot, because he is, but he’s like a nerdy hot. Taeyong is like... a bad boy hot, like a sexy hot.”

 

“Yuta, I’m only going to say this once, but please, stop talking.”

 

Yuta and Jaehyun were sitting in one of the empty school hallways, waiting for Ten and Hansol who went to the bathroom. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of Doyoung, because Yuta was also curious as to why Jaehyun had not “tapped that ass” yet.

 

“I’m just saying...”

 

Jaehyun did have to admit, albeit reluctantly, that Yuta had a point. How did Doyoung and Taeyong end up together? Doyoung was apart of choir and the student council while Taeyong was, well, no one really knew what Taeyong did. They weren’t friends, as far as he knew, so how did this happen? Did Taeyong also have a long term crush on Doyoung? How was Jaehyun suppose to compete with the sexy hot Taeyong? How did Taeyong not already have a date, because he was, according to Yuta, a hot piece of ass. Whatever the reason was, it made no sense. Jaehyun, undid his bowtie in frustration, destroying Ten’s beautiful creation.

 

“Yuta!” Hansol exclaimed as he and Ten emerged from the bathroom. “I just put in a request with Johnny and he should be playing our song next!” Hansol grabbed Yuta’s hand and pulled in the direction of the music. 

 

Ten joined him on the floor. “I can’t believe out of all of our friends, those two started dating first,” Jaehyun stared at the two retreating bodies in disbelief. 

 

“It’s because Yuta doesn’t know how to censor himself and says whatever comes to his mind.” Ten turned to look at Jaehyun and sighed. “All that work I put into making your bowtie look beautiful and it’s gone before Doyoung could even see it!” 

 

“It’s not like he was going to see it anyways. I haven’t even seen him yet.” That was a lie. He saw Doyoung dancing, having a good time, smiling so wide that his eyes crinkled up at the corners. To Jaehyun’s dismay, he smiling and dancing with Taeyong. After that Jaehyun decided that nothing sounded better than getting the hell out of there. He couldn’t do that though, he didn’t want to leave Ten alone. However, Ten didn’t seem to think the same way.

 

“Johnny’s got a thirty minute break! He asked me to meet him by the DJ booth!” Ten jumped up. “Do you want to come?” 

 

“How embarrassing would it be if I third wheelled on you and Johnny’s date, go have fun with your man.” Jaehyun pushed Ten away as best as he could from the floor. “It’s okay, I gave you my blessing long ago.”

 

“I never asked.”

 

“You didn’t need to. Now go, have fun.” Jaehyung shooed Ten away. Ten gave him a small wave with a huge grin on his face. Honestly, Jaehyun was glad that his Ten had someone who made him so happy. He still couldn’t help but feel miserable anyway.

 

Jaehyun knows he was foolish for feeling this way, what was he to Doyoung anyway? They weren’t friends, they hardly talked, and every time they did it was painfully awkward anyway. Doyoung doesn’t know about his feelings, it’s not like he’s doing it on purpose. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be sad though.

 

“No, I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick!” Jaehyun heard a familiar voice. It was Doyoung. He was at right at the entrance of the bathroom when he noticed Jaehyun’s presence. “Oh, hey, nice to see you! At least this time you’re already on the ground so I won’t have to knock you down.”

 

It took Jaehyun a second to realize what he was getting at.

 

“I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.” Doyoung apologized, “I’m just gonna go.”

 

“No! It was funny!” Jaehyun waved his hands at Doyoung, not wanting to him leave quite yet.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Well, it wasn’t the worst joke I’ve heard.” 

 

“That’s a relief, I guess.” Doyoung shifted on his feet for a few seconds, looking nervous for some reason. “Well, uh, why are you sitting all alone by the bathroom?”

 

“All my friends ditched me so I’m kind of alone now.” Jaehyun shrugged, “it’s not like I really wanted to come.”

 

“Why not? Prom’s suppose to be fun!” Doyoung went to sit down besides Jaehyun. Their shoulders and legs touched, but Jaehyun pretended like he didn’t notice that. 

 

“Is it really though? Shoving hot, sweaty teenagers in a room and making them dance? Doesn’t sound too fun to me.”

 

“Well, I mean, when you put it like that,” Doyoung shrugged, “Maybe it’s because you don’t have a date? Is there someone you wanted to go with?”

 

“Yeah, but they already had a date. What about you? Are you living the prom dream?” Jaehyun nudged Doyoung’s shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Doyoung let out a forced giggle, “Not exactly. Taeyong’s my best friend and all, but neither of us had anyone to go with. I wanted to go with someone else, but I couldn’t work up the courage to ask them. Lame, right?” 

 

What.

 

There were too many things in that sentence, that Jaehyun couldn’t focus on just one. Firstly, Doyoung wanted to go with someone else. Who was it then? Secondly, him and Taeyong weren’t dating. Thirdly...

 

“Taeyong’s your best friend?” Out of all the things Doyoung said, this one seemed the most wild.

 

“Yeah, that’s most people’s reaction. I know it doesn’t seem like it, we hardly talk in school, but we’ve been neighbors ever since we were young, so we’ve always been kind of close.” Doyoung had a fond smile on his face.

 

Jaehyun nodded, but didn’t say anything after that. Neither of them spoke for a while, but there was a tension in the air that begged to be broken. 

 

“So,” Jaehyun offered, “Who was the person you wanted to go with?” Jaehyun avoided eye contact, not ready to hear the answer.

 

“Uh, ah, are you sure want to know?” Doyoung took quick glance at Jaehyun before turning away. Even in this low lighting, Jaehyun could still see the redness rising on Doyoung’s cheeks as he gave Jaehyun an embarrassed smile. How could someone be so cute?

 

“Of course I wanted to know that’s why I asked.”

 

Doyoung sighed, “Okay, but you have to promise that you won’t get mad when I say who.” Doyoung held out his pinky, Jaehyun connected it with his, giving Doyoung his trust.

 

“Why would I be mad? Wait, is it Ten? That’s my best friend! Anyways, I’m pretty sure he and Johnny are dry humping each on the dancefloor right now, so he’s spoken for.” The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them.

 

Doyoung giggled again and took his hand away and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

 

“No, it’s not him!” Doyoung smacked his shoulder lightly. “Geez, I don’t think I can tell you, it’s too embarrassing.”

 

“I won’t make you if you don’t want to, but just so you know, I don’t make pinky promises with just anyone, so you don’t have worry about me making fun of you, I only do that to Ten.” Doyoung smiled at him again, Jaehyun’s pretty sure that he’ll never get tired of seeing that smile. The two sat in silence, but this time it wasn’t uncomfortable this time and honestly, Jaehyun could sit here all night next to Doyoung doing absolutely nothing; he doesn’t care how cheesy that seems.

 

Doyoung taps his shoulder and points to his neck. “Do you mind if I tie that? It’s been bugging me since I sat down.”

 

“Go ahead, I don’t know how to work this thing.” They turned so they were facing each other, sitting criss cross while Doyoung moves the bow with swift, yet delicate movements. With Doyoung distracted, it gave Jaehyun the perfect opportunity to study the lines of Doyoung’s face. It was softer than he expected, but there were sharp lines that accentuated his features and this is the most beautiful that Jaehyun has seen the elder, even in this shitty school lighting. Jaehyun would’ve been lying if he said he hadn’t been holding his breath the whole time, afraid to scare Doyoung away.

 

“And done.” Doyoung patted down the bowtie, satisfied with his own work. When he looked up into Jaehyun’s eyes, the younger swore that he had never seen anyone more ethereal in his life. They stared at each for a while, neither wanting to be the first to look away.

 

“Do you want to know who I wanted to ask to prom?” Jaehyun was the first to speak up, still maintaining eye contact.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Hey, Jaehyun! We came here to make you stop being such a party pooper!” Came the familiar voice of his best friend. Both boys looked up to see Ten, Johnny, Hansol, and Yuta rounding the corner.

 

“Yeah, stop being so sad that Doyoung loves Taeyong more than you!” Jaehyun swears one of these days he was going to kill Yuta for never shutting his goddamn mouth.

 

“I came to party, I want to party it up with my bro- oh shit waddup!” as Johnny so eloquently put it. The four boys stopped in their tracks. Yuta’s jaw practically hit the ground, while Johnny’s eyebrows hit his hairline, and Hansol gave him a small thumbs up. Ten was practically jumping up and down while clapping his hands together, before he began pushing the others way.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, act like we were never here! Have fun, you crazy kids!” Ten called out lovingly.

 

“Yeah, and don’t forget to wrap before you tap it.” Yuta yelled before they disappeared around the corner. Jaehyun didn’t really have a hitlist before, but after this night, it grew by four.

 

The minutes ticked on before Jaehyun gathered the courage to finally look Doyoung in the eyes.

 

“I’m going to start my formal apology with this: I’ve never seen any of those people in my life, and-” Doyoung put his hand up to stop the flustered boy. 

 

“Jaehyun, it’s okay, you don’t have anything to apologize for.” Jaehyun nodded his head, unable to look Doyoung in the eyes again. “I do have to ask for some clarification though.”

 

“Go ahead.” Jaehyun was dead, Jaehyun was so fucking dead.

 

“Who’s the person you wanted to go to prom with?” Doyoung gave him a hopeful smile, not wanting to get oo excited just yet.

 

“Well I guess there’s no hiding it now.” Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung and grinned so wide that his eyes almost disappeared. “Kim Doyoung, I know it’s a little late, but will you go to prom with me?” Jaehyun grabbed both of Doyoung’s hands in between his own.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> what was kun doing in the gym? did doyoung ever go to the bathroom?? you decide


End file.
